


Don't Fall in Love

by PacketOfSuga



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kidnapping, Lesbian Vampires, Lies, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Vampire Bites, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketOfSuga/pseuds/PacketOfSuga
Summary: Your mother is determined to drag you into the family business of killing vampires. Your crush is a vampire. Your crushes friends all want to eat you, and not in the fun way. It's safe to say your life was pretty interesting.





	Don't Fall in Love

The girl walked through the dark streets on her way home, her hair tied up in a messy bun. Anyone else would be afraid to travel at night in her town, but everyone else believed in the myths that were told. But she knew they were just nonsense stories. 

As she walked she heard a grunt and bodies falling to the ground. She looked towards the sound and saw two figures in the darkness on the ground. Her hand dug into her bag before it curled around her bottle of pepper spray. There was an obvious struggle as one of the figures pinned the other down. She watched in shock, not knowing what was going on. 

“Hey, what-” she called, not knowing if it was safe for her to intervene. The figure on top raised something sharp above the figure on the ground who made a noise of distress and moved to block. Without thinking she raced forward, knocking the figure on top off and putting her body between them. She held out her pepper spray can at the person that she knocked down. The figure scrambled back on the ground. “Stay back,” she said, trying to sound tough.

The figure stood up, hidden in the shadows, “M-me?” they muttered quietly, their voice sounded slightly masculine, “But I’m not-” She saw them glance between her and the other person on the ground.

“I, uh, I have pepper spray. A-and I’ll call the cops.” she threatened. She heard them hesitate before they ran away. She glanced down at the figure on the ground who peered up at her curiously. The figure was a woman who now was propped up on her elbows, breathing heavily, “Are you alright?” she asked the woman timidly. The woman cocked her head to the side and swiftly stood up before nodding once. The girl slipped her pepper spray back into her bag and took a step back as the woman’s gaze seemed to watch her every move. 

“Thank you.” the woman purred, her voice silky yet sounding confused. The woman seemed to look deeply into the girl's green eyes. She nodded, smiling slightly before she turned and continued on her way home. 

Once she was home she laid in her bed, happy to have helped someone-- maybe even saved their life. She didn’t know that she had saved the wrong person. The woman wasn’t a victim, but a predator. A predator who now had her eyes set on a new prey; a pretty girl with emerald green eyes.


End file.
